


I'm here, I'm alive, I'm fine

by HoneyPeppermintTea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Digital Art, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Fanart, Female Gavin Reed, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin Reed Swears, Gavin Reed-centric, Genderbending, Hurt Gavin Reed, Hurt/Comfort, Machine Upgraded Connor | RK900, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 is In Denial About Deviancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyPeppermintTea/pseuds/HoneyPeppermintTea
Summary: Gwen Reed is almost shot in the face and doesn't get why Nines is so worked up about it.





	I'm here, I'm alive, I'm fine

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be hard core smut but I never seem to be able to write smut seriously  
> Special thanks to my bromeo, @emergencyexitsonly for their advice

Gwen Reed would often times find herself in local bars after a particularly bad day. Especially if the perps were uncooperative and seemed to have a personal agenda towards her. She would search for the prettiest face she could in the flashing neon lights and flutter her eyes at her latest victim. Most would find the flashing lights an annoyance, but for Gwen, the poor lighting hid all her nasty scars and always reminded her that there was an _fun_ way out of all the stress.

Typically, on a night like this one, one would find Gwen in one of the bars in Detroit. However, it seemed that the universe was against her, as usual.

There had been a riot today, a particularly brutal one. Markus had been giving one of his noble speeches about freedom and equality. Due to a recent upsurge of hate crimes against androids, Captain Fowler had lined cops around the perimeter of the area. Gwen was swept up in the whole mess from the disciplinaries she accumulated, so she was stationed with Officer Tina Chen and his partner, RK900. Tina had joked that Fowler just needed someone to babysit the prick.

Of course, Reed had attempted to protest against the Captain’s decision, however, he managed to butter her up by saying that he had a bad feeling about the riot and that he needed some of his best cops there. And as usual, Fowler had the right to suspect that something was up.

Some android hate group had charged into the scene with guns blazing and attempted to kill all androids in sight. The sight had given Gwen a feeling of déjàvu from previous Prides she had seen on television, so maybe that was why she did not run away and hide from the psychotic bigots. Despite Gwen’s decision to stay, most beat cops fled the scene. She did not blame them.

All in all, the massive blur had left Gwen with a total of two bullets in her arm, one on her right leg, superficial cuts and a massive sore throat from screaming insults at the bastards. At the back of her mind, she vaguely acknowledged that it could have been worse. Gwen remembered some bitch catching her off guard and kicking her to the ground. When they pressed something cold and hard against her forehead, she knew it was over. Her eyes her squeezed shut and tears threatened to spill. She knew the risks of entering a job like this, of dying while on duty, but it did not make the fact any easier to swallow. She was going to die.

When she heard the trigger pull, time was blurred in a jumbled mess. One moment she was on the ground, praying that she would not bleed to death, the next, she was shoved away, the sound of a bullet hitting metal then being scooped up in strong arms and carried away from the chaos. When Gwen opened her eyes, she remembered eyes like icy blue crystals, so empty yet so full of concern, then just like that, they disappeared.

She was yanked away from the scene by a nurse on duty, obviously a rookie from the way their eyes were wide and panicked and their footsteps hasty. She did not remember what happened after that and she was about ninety percent sure she had passed out.

When Gwen woke up, she was not greeted by the familiar smell of hand sanitizer and the constant beeps of a heart monitor. Instead, she woke up in somewhere even more familiar. Dusty walls and a pastel blue ceiling. The room smelt of rubbing alcohol and coffee. The Detroit Police Department Nurse’s office.

She bolted up from where she laid down, her entire body protesting against the action. Paying them no mind, Gwen swung her legs off the bed and pushed herself up.

Connor rushed into the room, puppy brown eyes wide in worry and LED red on his temple. The fuckin android probably was keeping an eye out for her.

He gripped her shoulders hard and shoved Gwen back down onto the overused bed. “Detective,” he urged in that faux calm voice she hated, “it is imperative that you do not jostle your injuries or may open them again.”

When it was obvious that Connor was not budging, Gwen groaned loudly and let herself be firmly be tucked into bed again like the five year old she was.

His LED switched to a pulsing yellow after the blanket was firmly on the Detective. Connor even had the nerve to offer her strained smile.

“What time is it?” She slurred, “why am I not in the hospital?”

“It is currently 10pm,” Connor stated, “and I am afraid that there are currently too many victims in the hospital with far worse injuries, so you will stay here until there is space in the wards or until you get better. You were lucky.”

Gwen groaned, slapping her forehead. “Fuckin hate groups wasting people tim-” her blood ran cold, “Tina!” She attempted to struggle out of the bed again, but Connor seemed to have anticipated it and held her firmly down on the bed. Gwen knew that fucker named Tina. She would have stayed by Reed’s side while she recovered unless she had an important case or when she had injuries of her own. It was a well known fact after Gwen proved how little self preservation she had.

“Officer Chen is currently in the hospital. She is unconscious but in stable condition.”

Reed stopped her struggling at that, letting out a shaky breath. She refused to lie all the way down and it seemed that Connor had sensed it as well. Giving herself a moment to calm down, she let out a shaky breath of relief. “How bad is it.”

Connor stared at the floor, eyes conflicted and LED pulsing yellow.

“Well?” She yelled, trying to get up again, only to be held in place again by a firm but gentle hand.

“It is unwise to tell you,” Connor mumbled.

“Fuckin tell me, tin can, I can take it!” She screeched, flailing uselessly.

“I have called Nines over,” he mumbled, scurrying away from Gwen’s side and practically leaping at the door as it opened.

The two RK models bumped into each other, stunning the two for a moment. Gwen snorted cruelly, “Advanced models my ass!”

RK900 huffed, rolling her eyes and moved away from the entrance to let a startled Connor out of the way.

The android was disheveled, her mouth pulled down in a tight frown and normally blue LED spinning a bright red, a far cry from her normally calm and collected nature. She had ditched her prickish white jacket and turtleneck for one of Connor’s button ups and her curly brown hair hung around her head in a messy halo. Even as she walked over to sit on the detectives bed, her steps were quick and small. Her mind cleared of all thoughts, zeroing onto the lady that hurried towards her.

“Detective,” she greeted as she settled down next to her, wincing slightly.

“The fuck happened to you,” she grumbled, glare softening ever so slightly. Of course, the fucker picked up on that and her blank gaze softened as well.

“I was damaged during the fight and none of the stores have the component I need to replace the broken one,” she stated, looking away, “I'll have to wait until Cyberlife makes a new one for me.”

“That happens all the time, doesn't explain why you're so down,” she grumbled, recalling that her partner had a self preservation so low that it rivaled hers; and that was feat in and of itself. Suddenly, an outlandish idea crossed her mind. There was no way that it was true, but it nagged at her, yelling at her to confirm it. Putting on a shit eating smirk and a fabricated twinkle in her eye, she asked, “Awwww… were you worried about me?”

“Yes.” RK900 glared at her, fury and something fiercely protective in those eyes. Eyes that seemed too familiar.

Gwen breathed sharply, “you were the one who saved me from that bullet.”

RK900 turned away, shifting in her seat awkwardly.

Pheck.

Gwen's arm came up to the RK’s shoulder, almost touching it, before deciding against in and dropping it to her side again. “You took a bullet for me… Why?”

“Yes, it seems that I have,” she nodded, “I don't know why, I just wanted to.”

The Detective chuckled bitterly, “don't tell me you're going deviant now.” When no reply came, something defensive forced her to pushed on. “Wow, the only machine left in Detroit, the best and latest model made by Cyberlife, went deviant to save her shitty excuse for a partner. What next, you gonna have a Christmas dinner with Connor and the lieutenant? Gonna help old ladies cross the pheckin stree-”

“Shut up!” She barked, leaping up from where she sat and glaring daggers at the other woman, “Must you be so infuriating, Detective?”

RK900 turned away, starting to pace up and down the room, “Maybe I fucking am. Maybe I am going deviant. And yes I was worried about you! You were covered in blood and the fucking hospitals ‘dId NOt haVe aNY BeDs lefT’ and they said that your ‘ConDiTIon iS nOT tHat BaD’-” she gestured wildly, her voice mockingly high pitched, “Connor and I had to download a fucking nursing android program because all of them are so fucking useless! I was covered in your blood and not even the strongest detergent we have is ever going to clean out all of it from my clothes. You were going to die, Detective, oh-fucking-course I was worried! Is someone being worried for your wellbeing so hard to accept?”

RK900 held herself up with an arm against the wall the opposite wall, panting heavily in an attempt to cool down as her internal fans whirred loudly. Gwen could only stare at the mess of her partner. Her head denied so fervently that this was a dream, but the dull ache in her limbs told her otherwise. “Nines…” she whispered softly, holding out a weak arm.

RK900 seemed shocked by Gwen using her nickname, slowly turning around. Her eyes were shiny and wide, fixating on the Detective.

She stumbled towards the outstretched arm, as if her legs were falling apart. Then with a final push, she grabbed onto her arm and yanked herself onto the bed, pressing the arm against her cheeks if it was her tether to reality, as if Gwen would disappear if android let go. If Gwen felt something wet and hot rolling down her arm, she did not comment on it.

In a rush of emotions, Gwen pulled RK900 into her arms burying her heavy head in one of those wide shoulders she loved. She inhaled, the shirt smelt of that shitty cologne Connor used, but beneath it, she smelled something metallic and the fancy sports perfume that RK900 loved so much. She blamed her actions on the painkillers.

“I'm not dying that easily,” she mumbled into the cotton.

RK900 seemed shock for a moment, arms hovering around Gwen hesitantly. Then, the taller girl gave in and let her arms curl around Gwen delicately, as if she was something fragile and precious. She placeD her head on Gwen's, curly hair curtaining around the smaller girl.

“I know...you're too stubborn for that,” she chuckled darkly and closed her eyes.

“I'm here, I'm alive, I'm fine.” Gwen nuzzled closer.

She was suddenly lifted up and placed into RK900’s lap but she was too tired to care. The surprising warmth and the vibration of the now slowly whirring fans was weirdly comforting.

Before she could stop herself, Gwen felt her eyes falling shut, comforting darkness taking over her vision. And she let it. Even when she heard the door open and a camera shuttering.

That night, the two slept while holding each other, knowing the other was safe and Connor gained new blackmail material.

~

 

 **Brother >** I did not know your were into assholes.

            **>  ** Image Attached

 **Me >** I have no idea what you are talking about.

 ** >** Thanks for the photo :)

 **Brother >** It's a pleasure.


End file.
